MLP:FIM The Game Master's Plan
by Yamez
Summary: The world of Equestria is no more. The Game Master has new plans for Equestria and has rewritten history making both Celesita and Luna evil. Now Twilight and her friends must end up saving Equestria once again.


Chapter 1 – Twilight's Apocalypse

"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects: all the different types of ponies.

But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Night Mare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night.

Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: The Elements of Harmony! Using the magic of The Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since.

A story so bleak, I feel it's time to turn the other cheek, instead of one pony being evil why not both. Wicked mares of sun and moon will destroy all of Ponyville but wait magic that can't be undone known as the Elements of Harmony. These six ponies protected against my magic will wake in a place so tragic. The Solar Flare burnt everything to a crisp and moon keeps night eternal bliss. This spell can only be undone once all ponies have finished level one. But even so they still need to save the sun and moon and vanquish me with a spoon," a pony said.

"Twilight," a voice said, "Twilight, wake up."

"Huh, what is it Spike?" Twilight asked sounding all groggy like, "Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"It's not early," Spike told Twilight, "Its 7:45 in the morning."

"What?"

"That was my reaction too Twilight and then, this book opened up and I don't know Twilight but somepony changed history."

Twilight read the book out loud, "Once a upon time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, blah blah, but both became resentful of each other and became wicked mares of sun and moon. But that's just impossible, Spike, I don't remember this even happening."

"Oh, that's because the magic of the Elements protected you my dear Twilight," a voice said.

"Wait, that voice, Discord!"

"Right you are, Twilight Sparkle, smart as ever."

"What did you do to history?"

"You think _I _did this, Twilight, I might represent disharmony but that's not chaos outside is it, no that's destruction."

"So, if you're not the one who did this, then why are you out of your stone form?"

"Ah, very good question in which I have to ask what did you just read?"

"Oh," Twilight said in despair, "I see now."

"Yes, because Luna and Celestia are wicked mares and you technically never existed in the first place, which made me free once again. But there's no fun in making Chaos when all of Equestria is gone. So I feel like helping you. Yes, yes, I know totally out of character but what else do I have but to help you get everything back to the way it was."

"What's the catch?" Spike said.

"Oh, smart little dragon we have here, alright fine, one day of pure chaos after you fixed this then I will go back to being a stone statue."

"I don't know Twilight, what do you think?" Spike asked.

"You have yourself a deal, one day of chaos and then your back to a stone."

"Oh goody, now look outside and see the plans he made. Plots and twist are his master plan. Find all your friends and go back to where you began," Discord said while vanishing.

"Back to where I began, well it can't be this place so, he must mean Canterlot," Twilight exclaimed, "Let's go, Spike!"

"You think I'm that easy, Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic," a voice said. A dark and mysterious pony appeared before Twilight and Spike.

"What are you up to, you um you," Twilight said stumbling.

"Oh dear, I did forget to introduce myself,

I'm the Game Master

You're in my disaster

I like to play games, there just for fun

But wait until you see the sun

Then fight for your moon

And vanquish me with a spoon."

Twilight looked confused as the Game Master faded away, "What in Equestria? Never mind I have to find my friends; oh I hope they are alright."

-To be Continued-


End file.
